headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Ms. Marvel 9
"Call Me Death-Bird!" is the title of the story featured in issue #9 of the American superhero comic book series ''Ms. Marvel'', Volume 1. The story was written by Chris Claremont with artwork by Keith Pollard, Joe Sinnott and Sam Grainger. Sinnott and Grainger also provided the ink embellishment for this issue. The issue was colored by Janice Cohen and lettered by Gaspar Saladino. The cover art illustration for this issue was composed by Dave Cockrum and Joe Sinnott. The issue was edited by Archie Goodwin. It shipped with a September, 1977 cover date and carried a cover price of .30 per copy (.35 with later distributions). Synopsis Appearances * Ms. Marvel, Carol Danvers * J. Jonah Jameson * Jean DeWolff * Tabitha Townshend * Tracy Burke * Deathbird, Cal'syee Neramani * Geoffrey Ballard * M.O.D.O.K., George Tarleton * Michael Rossi * A.I.M. * United States Air Force * Humans * Mutated humans * Shi'ar * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan :* Daily Bugle :* Woman Magazine * M.O.D.O.K.'s hover-chair * None * Claws * Flight * Premonition * Superhuman durability * Superhuman strength * Winged flight Notes & Trivia * This issue is reprinted in ''Essential Ms. Marvel'', Volume 1. * This issue was published in the midst of a price hike of all standard 32-page Marvel Comics issues, which went from .30 per copy to .35 per copy. Some printings of this issue bear a .30 cover price, while others have a .35 cover price. * Keith Pollard does the breakdowns for this issue only. The Grand Comics Database; Ms. Marvel #9 * Joe Sinnott inks pages 1, 3-6 and 11. * Sam Grainger inks pages 2, 7-10, and 14-31. * Irv Watanabe provides the cover lettering for this issue, but is uncredited for his work. * Gaspar Saladino does the lettering for the splash page, but the rest of the issue is lettered by John Costanza. * Ms. Marvel undergoes a slight costume change beginning with this issue. Her tunic now covers her entire mid-section. * J. Jonah Jameson and Jean DeWolff are commonly supporting characters from the Spider-Man family of titles. Appearances * Ms. Marvel appeared last in ''Ms. Marvel'' #8. She appears next in ''Ms. Marvel'' #10. She also appears in flashback on pages 2-3 to events from ''Ms. Marvel'' #8. * First appearance of Deathbird. She makes a chronologically earlier appearance in ''Untold Legend of Captain Marvel'' #3. She appears next in ''Ms. Marvel'' #10. * M.O.D.O.K. makes a cameo appearance only in this issue. He appeared last in ''Ms. Marvel'' #7. He appears next in ''Ms. Marvel'' #10. * Michael Rossi appears in the main story from this issue, but also in flashback. * First appearance of Geoffrey Ballard. He appears next in ''Ms. Marvel'' #17. * First appearance of Tabitha Townshend. She appears next in ''Ms. Marvel'' #11. * Jean DeWolff appeared last in ''Marvel Team-Up'' #51. She appears next in ''Marvel Team-Up'' #60. * J. Jonah Jameson's appearance in this issue takes place between ''Captain Marvel'' #51 and ''Marvel Two-In-One'' #40. Recommended Reading This Month in Comics Other comics published by Marvel Comics for September of 1977 include: * Amazing Spider-Man 172 * Avengers 163 * Black Panther 5 * Captain America 213 * Captain Marvel 52 * Champions 15 * Daredevil 148 * Defenders 51 * Eternals 15 * Fantastic Four 186 * Howard the Duck 16 * Incredible Hulk Vol 2 215 * Invaders 20 * Iron Fist 15 * Iron Man 102 * Marvel Super-Heroes 66 * Marvel Super Action Vol 2 3 * Marvel Tales 83 * Marvel Team-Up 61 * Marvel Triple Action 37 * Marvel Two-In-One 31 * Nova 13 * Peter Parker, the Spectacular Spider-Man 10 * Thor 263 External Links * Ms. Marvel #9 at MDP * * * Ms. Marvel #9 at Comicbookdb.com References ---- Category:Ms. Marvel Vol 1 Category:1977/Comic issues